¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke!
by ChangeTheName
Summary: Naruto y Sakura se ven envueltos en un problema, uno que incluye ropa interior y dolores de cabeza. Leve SasuSaku, leve SakuNaru, leve NaruSasu. Ya saben, para todos los gustos y ningún desagrado para ninguno XD.


**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke!**

**Esmeralda, azul y negro.**

Unos ojos esmeraldas pasearon por la habitación, rotundos.

Sakura, quién portaba un kunai en la mano, y la cinta bien atada a modo de diadema en el pelo, se encontraba haciendo la misión más peligrosa.

Oh, si.

Y es que espiar en la habitación de Uchiha Sasuke, no era nada fácil.

Y todo éso empezó cuándo ella -en su día libre- y Naruto caminaban en dirección al Ichiraku's Ramen para pedir un ramen a base de sopa bien condimentada y otro ramen pero obviamente de dieta.

_— ¡Kyaaa! ¡No puede ser! — La voz de Ino Yamanaka les llegó a los oídos, ella venía corriendo, con unos papeles sobre las manos y se paró frente a Sakura y Naruto para abrazarlos y decir unos cuántos alardeos sobre ella._

—_ ¿Que pasa, cerda, te haz dado cuenta de lo horrible que eres?_ — _Preguntó con ironía Sakura, señalándola con el dedo y burlándose, obviamente._

_Ino resopló, molesta._

— _No, grito porque Sasuke Uchiha cumplirá años ¡23! ¡Y tú de muy cabrona vas y no me dices! _— _Le espata ella bastante molesta._

_Sakura se quedó helada ¿sería broma de Ino? Sasuke no les había dicho nada. ¡Oh, espera...! ¡Si lo había hecho!_

— _¡Eso es mentira, Ino! _— _Gritó eufórico Naruto._

_— ¡Por supuesto que es verdad! — Se defendió Yamanaka, — Lo oí quejándose por algún cumpleaños y yo cómo soy muy ingeniosa decidí investigar — Ino se dio aires, mientras Naruto la miraba interasado y Sakura sentía la vena de su frente crecer y crecer... — Y busqué su partida de nacimiento en los informes médicos. — Les señaló los papeles, Sakura los miró, efectivamente, eran originales — Además Iruka- sensei le felicitó, así que deduje que es su cumpleaños — Mientras lo decía, Sakura y Naruto no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra — ¿Que no les dijo? — Preguntó, preocupada por haber estropeado un posible secreto entre ésos tres._

_No es que no les hubiera dicho: es que no lo recordaban._

Sus botas hacían ruido al caminar, pero no tuvo tiempo necesario para quitárselas abajo, se vería sospechoso.

Echó una miradita, adentro.

Puso un pie en la habitación.

Tragó saliva.

Cansada.

Colocó un Genjutsu en la habitación evitando así posibles problemas. Cada vez que alguien pasara frente la ventana del chico en cuestión, no notaría las sombras de adentro.

Ella, Sakura Haruno, debía cumplir su Misión con el más alto nivel de rango, rango S, un rango que hasta ella temía, a no ser que no fuera de su mejor amigo.

Y es que Sakura no era una chica perturbada ni obsesa, es que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Sasuke, y no sabía que regalarle, ya sabía que a Sasuke no le gusta los dulces, Naruto se lo dijo, así que si le daba chocolates, lo más probable sería que los tirara al bote de basura más cercano. Sakura le conocía; tampoco tenía un gusto para la ropa. ¿Y que decir de la ropa con la que vino a la aldea? A Sakura casi le da un infarto de ver a Sasuke tan ¿Gordo? Si, eso era, desde lejos, él parecía una masa con barriga.

Así que: ¿Que regalarle?

Sakura no sabía, pero, tenía una solución: Espiar en su cuarto. ¿Que mejor lugar para saber de Sasuke Uchiha que su habitación? ¿Que mejor lugar para invadir su privacidad que su cuarto? Además, lo hacía por una buena causa.

Sólo, que la misión que estaba a punto de cumplir, podría decirse que era un suicidio.

¿Que gilipollas en su sano juicio espiaría en la habitación del chico que había asesinado a Orochimaru y había traicionado a Konoha? La respuesta era clara: Un gilipollas con muchas ganas de regalarle algo a Sasuke.

Sakura, quién dejó de lado aquellos pensamientos para prestar atención a la _misión_, deslizó su mano cuidadosamente hasta el interruptor y lo presionó, la luz se hizo presente en el cuarto y entró. Sakura no se esperaba otra cosa: El cuarto de Sasuke era...

— _Normal_ — Espetó, después de unos segundos de mirar hacia arriba y luego al piso que era de madera

Frunció el ceño, no es que le resultara raro que Sasuke tuviera un gusto simple, pero... siendo Sasuke ella se esperaba algo más ¿Espectacular? Si había afiches de rock y heavy pero... pocos, algunos parecían baste viejos y gastados. La cama estaba a un rincón, cerca de la ventana, con unas sábanas perfectamente recojidas y las almohadas desordenadas. La paredes eran blancas con el símbolo Uchiha grabado cerca de un televisor viejo y desgastado.

— Sasuke- kun no se preocupa mucho por sus cosas — Susurró convencida, ya que, se podría hacer un gran cuarto con todo lo que él tenía.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, la puerta la dejó abierta, no tardaría mucho, después de todo.

La ninja-médico inmediatamente, se tiró a la cama del propietario del cuarto.

— ¡Kyaa! Ino mataría por esto — Sonrió con evidente felicidad y arrogancia. Y era verdad: _Ino se moriría de envidia_.

Sacó una cámara, y desde la cama tomó fotos de todo el cuarto. Cada rincón y hasta una pelusa quedó grabada en la cámara de Sakura.

Y nadie lo sabría.

— ¿Sakura- chan? — Naruto la miro extrañado ¿que hacia ella ahi? _Maldicion ¿estare ciego? ¡No vi a nadie desde la ventana!_

Helada se quedó. Un sudor frío le corrió por la cara, temiendo, haber sido descubierta.

Se volteó, y, cómo esperaba, ahí estaba Uzumaki Naruto.

— ¿Que haces en el cuarto de Sasuke- teme? — Preguntó, mirándola con curiosidad, ya que ahora ella sostenía un boxer y le tomaba foto. — ¿Y por qué tienes en tus dedos su ropa interior, dattebayo?

— Na-Naruto, n-no, es lo que t-tú crees — Se excosó ella, aunque sabía que no podría ocultar la verdad, aunque, cabía la posibilidad de mandar a Naruto de un golpe fuera de la habitación y que éste no recordara nada del incidente que tuvo con Sakura. O mejor dicho, con Sakura y la ropa interior de Sasuke.

Naruto seguía mirándola raro. Sakura se dio cuenta de que todavía sostenía los bóxers en sus manos, así que los escondió detrás de su cintura.

Reía nerviosamente, Naruto seguía mirándola raro: — Sakura- chan ¿que haces?

— ¡Y-ya te dije, pedazo de idiota! — Exclamó con una venita en su frente, y alzando el puño, el cuál, se llevó consigo el bóxer de Sasuke. Sakura se coloró rojo fuego al instante.

— No, no lo creo, depravada

...

— ¡Shannaro! — Gritó abalanzándose sobre Naruto y pegándole un golpe de lleno en la cara — ¡No es tu problema que yo esté aquí! — Le espetó, mientras el portador del Kitsune se masajeaba la mejilla golpeada y se limpiaba la saliba que había escapado de su boca tras el golpe de Sakura. — Además ¿Se puede saber que haces tú aquí? Sasuke no invita a nadie a su casa ¡ni siquiera a ti!

Naruto se detuvo, su mano quedó paralizada estática en la mejilla y se deslizó hasta quedar suspendida en el aire: — ¡Dattebayo, lo juro, Sakura- chan! ¡Sólo fue por mera necsidad! — Gritó, haciendo aspavientos y completamente sonrojado, Sakura lo miró, y ella se sonrojó ¿Desde cuándo Naruto tiene la necesidad de escurrirse a la casa de Sasuke y, mejor aún, a su cuarto? Una imagen morbosa pasó por la mente de Sakura. Y le estaba dando a todo dar.

La Medic-nin sacudió la cabeza, preocupada, desde hacia algunos que venía viendo chicos, no precisamente haciendo cosas inocentes.

Sakura entonces se dio cuenta, de que Naruto se encontraba en la misma posición que ella, sólo que peor. Él estaba espiando a Sasuke porque quería, no por una necesidad que lo encadenaba a su amistad. Cómo era y es el caso de ella.

— ¿Y que querías espiar, Naruto? — Preguntó, virando la cabeza hacia un lado. Naruto gruñó.

— ¡No pienso contestar a ésa insípida pregunta Sakura -chan, Dattebayo! — Agudizó apuntándola con el dedo. Sakura le dirigió una mirada macabra, Naruto entonces recordó a quién le estaba gritando — ¡Quiero decir, es por la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sasuke, Dattebayo! ¡No es por otra cosa, Dattebayo! — Se apresuró a decir Naruto, agitando las manos en forma de aspavientos para dar a entender que posiblemente, ella había malinterpretado mal el comentario.

— ¿Ah, si?

— S-si, Dattebayo — Se resignó, bajando la mirada, avergonzado de no conocer lo suficiente a Sasuke cómo para llegar al extremo de tener que espiar en su cuarto para saber que le gusta.

— Bueno, parece que estamos del mismo lado — Concedió, aún con el bóxer.

— ¿E-en? — Eso no se esperaba, realmente, él pensaba que Sakura estaba ahí por simplemente estar y revolcar la ropa interior de Sasuke. — Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba, Dattebayo. — Naruto se frotó la nariz, cerrando los ojos para que una marquitas aparecieran al rededor de ellos, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Cómo sea! — Exclamó, avergonzada. Y Naruto dedujo que ella se sonrojó por no saber que regalarle a Sasuke. — ¡Ayúdame con ésto, Naruto!

—... no pienso colocar mis manos en la ropa interior de Sasuke — Dijo, dándo un paso hacia atrás. Sakura se dio cuenta, de que todavía tenía la ropa interior de Sasuke fuera de su lugar, así que lo botó.

— Naruto, sólo ayúdame — La vergüenza de Sakura era tal que no era capaz de gritarle a _su mejor amigo_.

— Ok.

Pasaron unos cuántos minutos, tal vez horas, en los que revolvieron la habitación de Sasuke -más bien Naruto, quién no tenía intención de volver a dejar todo en el sitio correcto-

— Me da lata — Se excusó ante Sakura.

— Si no lo haces Sasuke se dará cuenta de que alguien irrumpió en su habitación e invadió su privacidad. ¿Sabes lo que es capaz de hacernos?

— Sakura -chan, por favor, deja ésa prenda. — Pidió. Sakura se volvió a sonrojar y escondió la prenda la cuál había agarrado en uno de sus vagos intentos por averiguar que le gustaba a su compañero de equipo.

— ¡Fue un accidente!. ¡Mi mano se movió sola!

La pelea verbal duró poco, Naruto se fijó en el cajón de ropa. — ¿Que hay de interesante en ellas o ellos? — La cara de Sakura se volvió cuadros. No supo que responder, sobre todo porque dudaba que Naruto supiera algo hacerca de... mejor ni pensar.

— Na-nada. Es sólo que... pensaba comprarme unos. — Atajó, virando la cabeza, sonrojada por lo que había dicho.

— ¿D-de verdad? ¡Por que yo te puedo prestar miles de modelos, Sakura- chan!. ¡Te lo aseguro, Dattebayo! — Esto no ayudaba, pero Sakura no se lo podía reprimir. Él no tenía la culpa.

— S-si, N-naruto.

Pena ajena, pobre Naruto. Pensó Sakura.

— Pero, éstos son diferentes a los míos, hay una parte más estirada...

— ¡No sigas, pedazo de enclenque!

— Tú eras la que querías prendas.

— E-etto. — Naruto sonrió triunfal, Sakura se había quedado sin palabras. Y, mientras Naruto estiraba el bóxer de Sasuke, ninguno de los dos escuchó el sonido de pasos asomándose por las escalera.

— ¿Se puede saber que hacen? — Naruto dejó de jugar con el bóxer, mientras Sakura volteaba complemente roja cómo la bandana que portaba a modo de diadema en su cabello.

— ¡S-Sasuke! — Gritaron ambos.

— Naruto ¿Que haces mansillando mi ropa interior? — Preguntó. Naruto inmediatamente guardó la prenda. — Y tú, Sakura ¿Se puede saber por que urgabas en mi cuarto? Porque tú eres la única que conozco con el valor de acostarse en mi cama y salir con vida de ella, además me aterra pensarlo, siento que me quieres violar. — Sakura se sonrojó, y lo hizo aún más porque pensó que violarlo sería una buena idea. Sasuke prosiguió — Y ¿Por que mi cuarto está vuelto un desastre? — Finalizó, mirándo a todos lados. Comenzando a preocuparse por el estado de sus cosas.

— Nosotros, pues, etto... — Ambos, no sabían que responder, y Naruto seguía con la ropa en sus manos.

— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de soltarlo? — Pidió Sasuke, incómodo, pero no sonrojado.

Naruto soltó la prenda al instante. Sakura retrocedió, completamente sonrojada, igual que Naruto.

— ¿No me van a contestar? — Preguntó, arqueando una ceja — Háganlo, o recordarán éste día cómo el último.

Basta, suficiente para el ego de Naruto, que aparte de gilipollas era hiperactivo, y él no podía soportar que Sasuke-teme lo insiultara de aquella manera tan brutal. Sakura se abalanzó sobre Naruto, agarrándolo por la cintura para evitar que éste fuera a por Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarnos así? ¡Somos tus amigos, Dattebayo! — Gritó.

— ¡NARUTO, CÁLMATE! ¡Estás arruinando todo!

— ¡No me calmaré hasta dejarle las cosas bien claras a éste teme! — Volvió a gritar, intentando soltarse de Sakura, pero era inútil, Sakura tenía más fuerza que él en lo que se refiere a fuerza bruta.

— ¡Estate quieto o te mato!

— ¡No!

— ¡Naruto!

Sasuke miraba la escena, y a Naruto con una pequeña gota de sudor bajando por su frente. De verdad ¿Cuándo se había conseguido amigos así?

Decidió romper el silencio, con su voz bastaría para que al menos se quedaran quietos y con la pregunta que les haría ellos se callarían la boca.

— ¿Podrían decirme qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí ¡En mi casa!? — Sus caras volvieron a estar completamente rojas.

Ninguno de los dos respondió.

— Hablen, si no, los obligaré — Amenazó, sin activar su sharingan. Inmediatamente, Sakura sonrió amable y Naruto reía cómo quién no quiere la cosa.

— E-Etto... ¡Feliz cumplaños, Sasuke!

**NdA:** Ahora mismo me estoy preguntando si ha valido la pena, XD, me gustaría que presionaran el botón Go! para saber vuestras opiniones ¡todo vale! XD, incluso maldiciones en secreto.

Espero que os haya gustado. /se seca una lagrimita/ ¡Aclaro que es un One-shot! Aunque puede que continúe XD... no se, si le encuentro el rollo y la vuelta para que no se me enrede.


End file.
